


All The Girls Want To Eat Widowmaker’s Ass

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Widowmaker knows exactly what kind of power her backside has, and she makes sure that every girl fascinated by it gets her chance to show it the love it deserves. Anonymous commission.





	All The Girls Want To Eat Widowmaker’s Ass

Widowmaker knew what she had and what a gift it was. There was no way she couldn't have, and the entirety of her outfit was designed to enhance it, from the high heels making her legs look better and changing how her hips moved with every step, to the exposed backside plunging down deep enough to draw the eyes to the outline of her round, firm ass in the incredibly tight suit. There was no way for her not to show it off, and to flaunt it as thoroughly and completely as she could. With such a wonderful gift she would have been foolish not to. It was an asset, a distraction, and a prize rolled up into one, and if not for the sniper rifle she could wield with excellent form it would have easily been the most lethal weapon in her arsenal.

It was Tracer's dirty secret, a point of fascination that should not have captivated her as much as it did, but she buried her face into those blue cheeks with all the vigor and enthusiasm that would have been expected out of her, her fingers dug into the skin as she pushed forward and worked her tongue in quick, frenzied strokes all over the quivering pucker. "I did not even get a chance to ask yet," Widowmaker purred, pleased more than she was frustrated as she braced her hands against the wall, feeling the wet, eager makeout session Lena had with her hole get even more intense.

She could have grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in tighter, but domination worked better on the unwilling and reluctant. Tracer was so fixated by the ass she so happily devoured that it only would have taken away from the fervor she showed and all the desperation that carried her. Amelie wanted it completely unspoiled by her own touch, to let the depth of depravity and obsession that the Brit held for her backside speak for itself. Knowing that she had charmed someone so thoroughly, that all the frustrations and tragedy behind what the foolish girl felt for her could not stop her from rimming her with all this desperation, was a powerful thing to hold in her grasp.

For Ana, it was almost like a test of a fellow sniper's discipline. Widowmaker lay at the verge of a rooftop, watching a vital choke point and waiting patiently for the time to strike, and the firm tongue of a woman who was a testament to the values of experience lay steady, confident licks up and down the cleft of her ass. Ana had the cheeks spread wide, her eyes closed as she worked. Her focus was on testing Widowmaker's focus, on seeing if she could truly hold herself together long enough to endure the pleasure washing over her. It was a firm test, one she took with all the care and concern in the world.

"So far, your focus is just as tight as you are," she murmured, tongue slithering steady circles against the clenching blue pucker before pushing down against it, the tip of her tongue wiggling to try and force its way in. Her eyes remained focused on Amelie's backside, letting her ears and the feeling of the woman she was rimming tell her if the distraction was working, as she waited for that harshly whispered curse to follow a missed shot. For the squirms and wiggling of Widowmaker's hips to turn into a more frustrated and intense motion.

The whispered curse never came. But Amelie did, and as a gunshot rang out into the empty, cold night at the sniper's very peak, seeing the shot land perfectly only made the release so much more satisfying.

The way that she presented to Mei was almost casual; lying mostly on her side, one leg crossed over the other, head turned over her shoulder as a single hand lifted up the butt cheek on top and offered her bright blue hole up to be eaten. "Don't mind if I do," she said with a soft laugh, pushing her face right in and letting her tongue show her enthusiasm for the eager snack she had been waiting for all match. She was one of the most excited to be offered a chance to get her face between those cheeks after a match of all the girls, fingers digging into the cheeks as she gave her all to the loving treatment she supplied.

It was restrained. Not slow, but careful. Certain. She kept to a very straightforward sort of approach, lots of small strokes of her tongue. Very lightly. Although she didn't quite take her time, it was a method that was going to take some time for Amelie to get off, but she didn't interrupt her. Something about the way that she went about it always kept her happily at work, letting the tongue go and work its careful magic. If it took a little while for her to get off, at least she got to spend her whole time with a cute girl licking her ass, and she was all too happy to keep that approach going for as long as she could.

With Satya, it was all about control. About holding a rough handful of dark hair wrapped around her grip as she sat on the face of the architect and made her dominance very known, forcing her pucker right down against her lips The rimming she received in turn was one that was very aggressively, heavily charged with frustrations and a hint of rebellion from a woman who seemed like she had been looking forward to a much more even night with her, if not one in control instead. Symmetra certainly seemed the kind of woman to like to be in control, which was what made it so delightful to Widowmaker as she sat right on her face and forced her to eat her ass.

"This is not as selfish as it seems," she bragged, staring Satya right in the eye as she tugged on her hair. "If anything, sticking your tongue up my ass should be just as pleasurable to you as it is to me. You simply have to learn to appreciate the privilege of submitting to me." She knew her every word was a cruel dig at the woman she sat atop, and that was what made it so exciting, her free hand down between her spread legs, masturbating and not caring about how wet she got, any drop that may have found its way trickling down her thigh or onto Satya's head simply a happy little coincidence, something that she swore she didn't intend to do but which helped set the tone for the rest of the night. She called her, "Mon jeux," throughout, and Satya didn't need to speak French to understand that she was being called a toy.

"Do you like your gift?" Widowmaker asked Zarya as she tugged on her leash, down on all fours and proudly presenting her ass high as she used the grip to pull the powerful woman's ass tighter into her face. Zarya was perhaps the only person who she could have submitted to, and Amelie shamefully admitted to herself that the raw power and might of the Russian soldier was almost enough to make her roll over and surrender, but a pair of reinforced thigh cuffs, spreader bars for her ankles, and a collar around her neck were the tools needed to put her mind right back to work, as she made even Zarya play to her terms. "I know you enjoy having your little treat, and you performed so well today that I am more than happy to let you have it."

The pull on the leash kept Zarya's face buried right between the cheeks, her strong tongue licking up and down the cleft of her ass with steady, confident, frustrated strokes. She squirmed and against all the bondage implements used to overpower her, but it was all she show. She secretly craved the helplessness, adored the submission, and relished in the thrill of being 'tamed' by someone with a more delicate touch. It made her feel stronger, in a strange way, to need so much to be overpowered, and to have her face pulled in tightly to worship the plump ass being shoved in her face. In this arrangement she got to feel a different side of her strength, and to bury her tongue right up the ass hole of a gorgeous woman, so it was nothing but good things in her eyes.

Hana's hair was tightly wrapped around a hand as she was pulled inward, face buried into the ass of the woman lying atop her MEKA, and she didn't hesitate to sloppily eat the round ass out without any shame or hesitation. "I did not expect you to be so eager," Amelie purred, staring back over her shoulder as she watched the gamer hard at work. Her technique was messy and inexperienced, but exuberance helped make up for it more than enough to keep her happily bent over, sitting atop the MEKA and enjoying having her ass eaten after an arduous match. A fast, sloppy rimjob was precisely how Widowmaker was going to unwind.

The hand on the back of D.Va's head helped give her the push she needed to press forward and give it her all, moaning as she went hard at work. She knew what the other girls did, knew that she had a lot to live up to, but was so eager to follow up and try her best that her motivations got the better of her. Her tongue happily circled around her pucker with messy, imprecise motions, her tongue not quite knowing precisely what to do or how to handle all of this at once, but she was determined to see it through, rubbing her face between those round blue cheeks and taking up the opportunity, rising to the occasion like she always did, and when she brought the sniper to her peak the satisfaction she felt burning within her was well worth it.

Both Angela and Fareeha were very skilled ass eaters on their own, but the real delight came when they could both give Widowmaker a rimjob at the same time. Lying on her back with her legs spread and in the air, she had two heads to grab the backs of as she pulled them both in. They started off slow, taking turns licking all the way along the length of her ass from the small of her back up along to her taint, and when one was almost done the other started. It was the perfect sensation, and to see both pairs of eyes smoldering up at her as they stared in delight and fascination with her perfect backside, Amelie was in paradise.

But then came the best part; when they practically made out with her ass hole together. A sloppy kiss shared against her pucker, with their tongues lapping at her hole in tandem, cheek to cheek and happily eating ass with all they could give. "You kiss my ass more passionately than you kiss each other," she taunted, fingers tightening their grips as she pulled them in, not even letting them offer up a response. Words would have been a waste of their tongues and their lips, and they were much better spent lavishing her with attention as thoroughly and affectionately as they could.

For Sombra, it was a pre-mission ritual. Widowmaker sat on her face atop the table in the briefing room, a file open in her hand as she slowly rocked up and down atop the hacker's tongue, which took a slow and loving approach to tenderly tonguefucking her tight ass. Amelie would read the file out, giving her the details as she half-paid attention, mostly fixated on pushing her face up and rocking her tongue lovingly in and out of the back entrance that she had come to adore, lapping along her inner walls as rubbing her face against her firm thighs and relished in her position. It was a slow and careful approach, one that suited the calm before the storm.

"I would not do this mission without you," Amelie moaned, a hand running along her body slowly as she finished reading the file, throwing it down and bracing her grip against her thighs. She pushed down harder against Sombra's face, but didn't quicken the pace any, didn't make it any faster. She adored the slow, technical approach, the patient worship of her ass that left her rocking steadily back and forth. "Mm, not because your skills are required, of course, but because we have a four hour flight ahead of us, and I think you could set a new record with that perfect tongue."

Not only did Amelie know exactly what she had going for her, but she wasn't the least bit sorry about using its power. Wherever she went, she was sure to find a woman who was all too happy to show her the loving worship she deserved.


End file.
